Episode 78: Twisted Metal (The Hellfire Chronicles)
'''Twisted Metal '''is the seventy-eighth episode in the series and the second in The Hellfire Chronicles. The Band of Boobs rally their forces and face the Bronze Bastard in a no-holds-barred destruction derby! Moonshine takes on another dependent, Hardwon embraces reading, and Beverly earns his learner's permit. __toc__ Plot Synopsis The Band of Boobs continue their march on Frot Rust alongside Josh and his army of demons. At the gates, they are met with Rust's force and engage in battle. Hardwon takes control of the Cruel Bus, accompanied by Beverly, and the three imps, Bag, Big, and Bog; who man the bus's weapons. Moonshine rides alongside them on a motorcycle, accompanied by Paw Paw and Balnor. They fight spiny demons as they drive toward the fortress, and Moonshine adopts a giant named Bumblebee as her child. As they get closer to the fort, it comes to life, and it is revealed that the fortress is actually a machine, The Dwarven Grinder, manned by Rust. Moonshine attempts to disable the machine and some of those manning it with a lightning bolt, causing a furnace rupture. Failing to fix a broken axle on the Cruel Bus, Hardwon drives the extra motorcycle out of the back and summons his Dwarven Daddies. Bev Misty Steps onto Dwarven Grinder, and Moonshine uses Thorn Whip in order to pick off the various minions manning the machine. Hardwon's motorcycle is damaged, and jumps off it it and onto The Grinder before it explodes. The Grinder's wrecking ball destroys the Cruel Bus, killing all three imps. Fed up with The Boobs, Rust jumps out of the cockpit and tries to bite Hardwon. Balnor drives off, taking the spined devils with him. Hardwon, still locked in battle with Rust, is able to push him into the chomping mouth of the Dwarven Grinder. Rust crawls back out, but Hardwon pushes him back in again. The Boobs continue their fight with Rust and his minions, and after being dealt heavy damage by Hardwon, he taps. Hardwon tells everyone to stop, since Rust tapping is fair, but the molten dwarf calls a getaway car for him to disengage in. Inside the war machine, Beverly finds where the soul coins are locked up and then uses Dimension Door to stop Rust from escaping. The Boobs restrain him and say that he'll have to talk to Josh in order to see what happens with the soul coins. Once Josh arrives, Moonshine points out that he made a deal in which he promised Moonshine his army. Since the kobold worded his end of the deal poorly, he and Rust must give in to The Boobs and agree to live in a two person apartment together. Moonshine suggests that they get in her bellychain, to which Pendergreens is excited, but they decline the offer. The Boobs decide to give the soul coins back to the cursed souls, allowing them to be freed. Music / Sound Effects * "The Posse" by Emily Axford. * "Deal with a Devil" by Emily Axford. * "The Bronze Bastard" by Emily Axford. * "Buzzer's Cutters" by Emily Axford. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NADDPod Subreddit Thread Category:The Hellfire Chronicles Category:Season 1